helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu
Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr (Kitakore) Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ (Hello! Project 誕生15周年記念ライブ 2012 夏 ～Ktkr（キタコレ）夏のFAN祭り！) will be held on the 15th Anniversary of Hello! Project's formation. This concert will be available for live viewing in cinemas across Japan on August 19th and 20th. The concert has been split up into 2 shows: *Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012 ~Kitakore Natsu no Fan Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ The DVDs was released November 14, 2012, and the Blu-ray will be released December 5, 2012. Tracklist #Opening #Chou HAPPY SONG #Maji Desu ka Ska! - Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, S/mileage #Opening VTR #MC1 – Mano Erina graduation announcement - all + Makoto and Mitsui Aika #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki - S/mileage #Dot Bikini - S/mileage #Song for the DATE - Mano Erina #Banzai! ~Jinsei wa Meccha Wonderful~ - Mano Erina (back-up dancers: Kaneko Rie, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami, Otsuka Aina) #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku - ℃-ute #Aitai Aitai Aitai na - ℃-ute #MC2 - Makoto, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon #cha cha SING - Berryz Koubou #Loving you Too much - Berryz Koubou #One•Two•Three - Morning Musume #Watashi ga Ite Kimi ga Iru - Morning Musume #MC3 - Makoto, Mitsui Aika #Watashi ga Obasan ni Nattemo #VTR – Tsunku Club. Members talking to Tsunku♂ - Tsunku♂, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudou Haruka, Okai Chisato, Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon #Cabbage Hakusho - Peaberry #MC4 #Koko Kara Hajimarunda! - Kikkawa Yuu #Smile Blues - Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi #Watashi no Jidai! - Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #H!P haiku corner - Makoto, Mitsui Aika #Medley: ##Koko ni Iruzee! ##Uchouten LOVE ##Genkimono de Ikou! ##Special Generation ##Dance de Bakoon! - Bekimasu ##Pyocopyoco Ultra - Morning Musume, S/mileage ##Suki Chan ##Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - ℃-ute, 9th gen, 10th gen, S/mileage 2nd gen ##Maji Bomber!! ##Bravo! ##Yo no Naka Barairo ##Koko ni Iruzee! #MC5 - Makoto, Mitsui Aika #Choto Mate Kudasai! Bonus Footage: Live Document Video #8.11＆8.12＆8.18＆8.19 at Nakano Sunplaza Live Document #8.11 Sat. 15:00 Start at Nakano Sunplaza #8.12 Sun. 18:30 Start at Nakano Sunplaza #8.18 Sat. 18:30 Start at Nakano Sunplaza #8.19 Sun. 11:30 Start at Nakano Sunplaza #Bonus Trivia *The concert was on the 15th Anniversary of Hello! Project since it was formed in 1997. *The concert was on the 10th Anniversary of Hello! Project Kids joining in 2002. *This is the first Hello! Project concert that is available for live viewing in cinemas across Japan. *This is Michishige Sayumi's first Hello! Project concert as leader of Morning Musume and Hello! Project. *On the opening day of this concert, Mano Erina announced her graduation from Hello! Project in February 2013. *This is S/mileage's first Hello! Project concert without Maeda Yuuka or Ogawa Saki. *The concert will be on the 1st Anniversary of S/mileage's 2nd Generation joining in August 2011. *This is the first Hello! Project concert to feature Mitsui Aika as an official MC (Master of Ceremonies). *Kikkawa Yuu made an appearance as a guest act for the second time in a Hello! Project Concert. *Peaberry performed for the first time. Members Featured *MC: Makoto (まこと) *MC: Mitsui Aika *Guest: Kikkawa Yuu *Tsunku *Morning Musume **6th Generation: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **9th Generation: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Generation: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudou Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina *S/mileage **1st Generation: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Generation: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei **4th Generation: Kaneko Rie **5th Generation: Miyamoto Karin **8th Generation: Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami **10th Generation: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Hamaura Ayano **11th Generation: Otsuka Aina, Mogi Minami, Ogawa Rena **12th Generation: Oda Sakura, Yamaga Kanae **13th Generation: Kosuga Fuyuka, Uemura Akari, Murota Mizuki *Peaberry **Wada Ayaka **Sayashi Riho Concert Schedule External Links *Official announcement *Official Title announcement *Tour dates announcement Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 Concerts Category:2012 DVDs Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:5th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:6th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:13th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Hello! Project Tanjou 15th Anniversary Live Summer 2012 ~Kitakore Natsu no Fan Matsuri!~